A gyroscope is a device which senses a rotational movement about a specific axis by sensing a Coriolis force generated when an angular velocity due to an external force acts on a mass body vibrating at a predetermined moving speed.
Here, the Coriolis force is proportional to an angular velocity caused by an external force and a vector product of the moving speed of the mass body. Therefore, the angular velocity may be obtained from a measured value of the Coriolis force and a known value of the moving speed of the mass body.
The gyroscope is installed in electronic devices, such as video cameras, virtual reality devices, car navigation systems, etc., to be used as a sensor for sensing camera-shake, sensing motion, sensing direction, etc., respectively. In these cases, miniaturization of the gyroscope is required for convenience of use, etc. Therefore, a micro gyroscope based on microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology is widely used.
Meanwhile, the micro gyroscope is used for measuring rotational movements about axes in an x-y-z coordinate system. Here, three micro gyroscopes may be arranged to measure each rotation of the three axes, however this causes an increase in cost and size.